Discusión:Claude Speed
Primer tema de discusión 1.- Procedo a echarle un ojo, por si al autor se le ha escapado algo, como me ha pedido. 2.- No es seguro al 100% que Claude sea el protagonista del GTA2. Sí es seguro que lo sea de su intro, pero no del juego, principalmente porque se intuye en ese montón de píxeles a alguien vistiendo un chaleco (por aquello de que los brazos tienen un color similar al naranja-carne), y Claude viste una chupa de cuero posiblemente desde que era un niño de teta. A mi me parece que es claude, pero el punto es ¿De donde sacaron esa informacion del GTA2 de que lo congelaron una decada?--Vic V. 02:54 24 nov 2007 (UTC) *Claude Speed en Wikipedia *Discusión sobre Claude Speed en Wikipedia *Forum:Encuestas sobre misterios de la saga A partir de eso saca tus propias conclusiones al respecto. Yo saqué las mias, trataba de que se debatiera en el foro, pero nadie habló después de mi, así que supongo que o dije una tontería muy grande o simplemente he desmontado una teoría. Propongo que hagáis algo así como una investigación (como la que hice de Polémica sobre el Intercambio), pero para eso hacen falta varias personas, con diferentes puntos de vista... investigar por los dos lados, barajando todas las hipótesis y todas esas cosas, y si sacáis algo en claro, lo mando a menéame a ver si hay suerte jejeje. 09:45 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Me parece que tienes razón, Bola. Con eso de que Claude del GTA 3 y SA son el mismo, pero el del GTA 2 no lo es. Todavía hay algo que no entiendo... de donde sale el apellido "speed" ¿alguien lo sabe?... -- 12:46 24 nov 2007 (UTC) El apellido Speed, viene del video introducción de GTA 2, en una escena, aparece un hombre buscando información en un ordenador sobre el protagonista del juego, en la pantalla, al lado de la foto del protagonista, si congelas la imagen puedes leer: Claude Speed, así que se dedujo entonces que el protagonista del GTA 2 tenía ese nombre, después, al ver que el nombre en el GTA III y el GTA SA es Claude, se asoció directamente a que eran los mismos, aunque yo cronológicamente no le veo ningún sentido a eso, pero bueno. 13:48 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Bola... tu que eres experto... te hemos asignado una nueva tarea: Polémica sobre Claude. xD... en algún momento libre, podrías empezarlo... si necesitas algo, dímelo... (espero que no te lo tomes como una orden xD)... entonces... ¿Lo haras? ¿ ? -- 13:56 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Experto en buscarme trabajo ¿no? En cuanto demos por terminada la portada de historias y termine de adaptar la historia que le dije a ^PatoStone^ que traería, cojo la información que tengo (que la tengo a patadas) y me pongo en marcha, pero necesitaré que cuando esté terminado os lo leáis y debatáis... que entonces solo será un montón de información sin sacar nada en claro. 14:24 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Dont' worry, be happy... xD si si, haremos una especie de Forum: ¿Victor Vance o Pete Vance? llamada Forum: ¿Claude Speed? o algo así. xD. -- 17:21 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Existe: Forum:Encuestas sobre misterios de la saga pero no seguisteis hablando después de mi 17:50 24 nov 2007 (UTC) Ya hable en el de las encuestas y dije lo que pienzo, si quieren mi punto de vista, preguntenme. Este tema me interesa xP--Vic V. 01:35 25 nov 2007 (UTC) Yo tambien quiero participar en la investigación. -- 10:50 25 nov 2007 (UTC). Claude Speed ¿Mudo? bueno en mi opinion yo creo que Claude no es mudo, ya que en la escena final de el gta 3, que Maria empieza a hablar como un loro Claude contesta unas palabras, y luego se oye un disparo, como si Claude hubiese asesinado a Maria,jaja Primero, firma tus comentarios. Segundo, hasta ahora, no escuché que dijera ningunas "palabras", lo que si es cierto, es que dispara, o al menos, se oye eso. 03:39 29 ene 2008 (UTC) No dice nada antes de dispararle a Maria. Pero Voz, tiene, ya que si se cae de muy alto o algo explota cerca de el se escucha una voz (que no es un peaton xD) que se queja. No dice nada, solo...Gime... Bueno, no es mucho, pero eso explicaria que es verdad que quedo mudo por el disparo. En Sa no Habla porque no quiere y punto. Solo mirenlo, no se ve que sea alguien que hable mucho. Lo que creo que puede ser sino, es que si es mudo, y es el mismo del GTA2, pero que mueve los labios nada mas xD --201.212.150.120 15:06 29 ene 2008 (UTC) (Soy en un Cyber xD) Claude no tiene voz,es mudo,y no quedó mudo por el disparo que le tiró Catalina. En Gta Sa Carl Johnson lo nombra muchas veces como: "Serpiente sin lengua" o "Mudo de mierda" VanceFan2000 00:44 21 oct 2011 (UTC)VanceFan2000VanceFan2000 00:44 21 oct 2011 (UTC) contesto: me llamo rodrigo bueno yo soy argentino, y no estoy registrado en la pagina, ademas no se como hacerlo. y yo creo que si habla, fijate cuando terminas la mision final ellos van hablando y cuando maria se calla, se escucha una voz de hombre (probablemente Claude), ya que cuando hablan de un diario tambien es una voz de mujer. te dejo mi mail asi podemos hablar mas tranquilos: metalboy_sk8@hotmail.com dejo el video hay que copiar el enlace y pegarlo en la barra de internet. es un video de youtube, de toda la mision final completa y la parte donde Claude Speed habla http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltuw5Nrc_UY aclaro, yo solo quiero que sepan que el habla, no busco discutir o pelear con nadie. disculpenme si ofendi a alguna persona con lo que digo Polémica sobre Claude Speed In GTA III, you had the main guy who never really had a name. I know that some people refer to him as Fido or Claude, but he was never officially given a name because we wanted it to be you. (En GTA III, tu tenía al tipo por defecto que en realidad nunca tuvo un nombre. Se que mucha gente se refiere a él como Fido o Claude, pero nunca le fue dado un nombre oficial porque queriamos que se lo dierais vosotros.) Al parecer esto son declaraciones de Sam Houser, y al parecer cuando les preguntaron a los de Rockstar sobre si el de GTA III y SA era el mismo personaje que el de GTA 2 respondieron lo siguiente: The character you mention is only referred to as "Claude". (Al personaje que dices solo se le refiere como "Claude") No se si ya lo habíais leído, yo no, lo pongo por si lo quereis incluir en el articulo de investigación y/o para que saquéis conclusiones, lo he sacado de aqui: http://en.wikigta.org/wiki/Claude, no digo que esto lo aclare todo, pero se podría tener en cuenta.--mascaracan 11:27 20 mar 2008 (UTC) Foro: Definición: Claude - Claude Speed Hay un tema creado en el foro sobre el futuro del artículo en la wiki. Ahí se encuentran las razones, pruebas y una votación para decidir si "Claude" y "Claude Speed" deberían ir en un artículo separado. Ver. :Ha quedado tan soso como destacado ahora... 15:29 8 abr 2008 (UTC) ::Es verdad, a lo mejor se podría cambiar por Claude, que no quedaría tan soso.--mascaracan 20:48 8 abr 2008 (UTC) Última discusión sobre su separación __FORCETOC__ ::Propongo firmemente que se separe; ya sea el mismo personaje o no, ambos juegos son de distintas eras y el marco del universo gta no es el mismo, asi como paso con el cambio era gta3 a era gta 4. ::el gta 2 queda fuera de contexto porque nunca fue pensado para que sea canónico, cronológico, lineal o siquiera con trama alguna, ya que la intro no se relaciona con el juego y varia según la edición; en una se ve el final donde le disparan, y en otra (la de PS) se lo ve marcharse victorioso al mejor estilo "mision completa" (nunca conocí la primera hasta que la vi por internet). Y si lo piensan, esto, al igual que el final del video promocional, se da por la fuerte polemica del momento sobre la apología del delito (i.e., no podian mostrar al malo ganar...). ::Recien en la era gta3 comienza una trama formal, un nuevo inicio como en cada era. Por eso, propongo separarlos y borrar datos poco congruentes como la fecha de muerte o el apellido (en el caso del personaje de gta3) cuya obtención viene de respuestas dadas por Rockstar games a modo de "no molesten mas...". Si no, habria que cambiar muchas cosas mas, como que están muertos para 2008 según los grafitis de la nueva Liberty City, por ejemplo. ::espero que lo piensen un poco, saludos. Leccter 01:31 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ::: Si es el mismo personaje, no hay que hacer dos artículos para hablar de lo mismo. Se puede poner varios apartados perfectamente, separando cada entrega, pero no es de recibo crear dos artículos para hablar de lo mismo. :::En casos como las ciudades sí lo veo necesario, ya que son ciudades totalmente renovadas, sólo comparten el nombre original, pero en este caso hablamos del mismo personaje y con la misma vida relacionada. ::: 21:19 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ::::Ese es el problema; No se relaciona un aspecto de un juego con el otro. Acá también es un aspecto totalmente renovado, la misma fuente en la que se basan para decir que son el mismo solo hace aclaraciones sobre el gta3 y no sobre el 2, y no hay canon alguno entre las "historias" de ambos juegos. Aunque sea, deveria estar apartado todos los datos que respectan al gta2 de los otros, ya que no pertenecen al mismo universo. Leccter 21:16 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :::::Sí se relacionan. Normalmente cada era es un universo paralelo del resto, pero en el caso del GTA2 es una excepción, ya que su era es idéntica a la tercera (aunque guarden poca relación). Claude (III) es Claude Speed (2), igual que Liberty City (III) es Anywhere City (2), aunque esto último no está confirmado. Es el mismo personaje, aunque esté totalmente remodelado. Yo sí las veo canónicas, al menos no hay ningún dato que impida que no lo sean (y eso hace que sea posible que lo sean). :::::El problema siempre vino en que Claude Speed no se podía relacionar directamente con Claude III, pero esta aplicación nos lo confirma. Sí, es una forma un tanto extraña, pero Rockstar trabaja así (igual lo hizo con Victor Vance, casi de rebote). Nos guste o no, y guarden o no poca relación ambos personajes (o ambos avatares del mismo personaje) está confirmado por R* que es el mismo y sus historias y hechos se pueden enlazar a la perfección. ::::: 00:53 28 jun 2011 (UTC) personajes que giran la cabeza al mirar atras arreglar sobre el tema de los personajes que giran la cabeza para ver hacia atras dicen que claude speed y tommy vercetti son los unicos que giran la cabeza para mirar atras pues no antonio cipriani y victor vance tambien giran la cabeza para mirar atras en la version de psp --Sixul 15:24 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Hoy es un año especial Claude va a morir --Obiwankenobi22 (discusión) 18:10 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Disculpen, pero en este artículo dice que Claude es el único personaje en aparecer en 2 generaciones de la saga GTA". Esto es un error, ya que Johnny Klebitz también aparece en dos generaciones (la cuarta y la quinta). Tendrían que agregarlo. --Calígula CJ (discusión) 03:47 7 feb 2014 (UTC)